You Belong With Me
by The Wolf Who Walks Alone
Summary: Kurtty as usual. I fixed all of the mistakes, well all of the ones that i saw. If you hated it because of all the mistakes, give it a second chance!


Another fic that I had to correct because I couldn't believe that I made so many mistakes! I know this song fic has been posted on fan fiction like, a few times, but still read it because it's different like the authors who write them. So please R&R! One last thing, this takes place AFTER "Shadow Dance"

Disclaimer: (Because I feel like it!) Everything belongs to their rightful owners!

_You Belong with Me_

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset _

_she's going off about something that you said_

_cause she doesn't get your humor like I do…_

I sit by my window, watching. Kurt is telling Amanda something. She looks mad and he is using his hands a lot when he talks. I'm his best friend so I know that he is stressed and I hate seeing him like that. If it was Kurt and me going out, we would not get that frustrated each other. Kurt walks down the hall looking a little sad. I stop him before he teleports to his room.

"Kurt, are you ok?" I ask.

"Ja, Amanda and I had just a little… disagreement." said Kurt looking at me.

"Well, come on fuzzy elf, let's go to my room and talk about it." I said hoping to hear if he broke up with Amanda. If you haven't figured it out yet, I have a major crush on Kurt. He is my best friend, but he already has (hopefully had) a girlfriend.

"Vell, Keety, I don't know.." said Kurt.

"Come on! I won't tell anyone! Besides, that's what girlfr… I mean best friends are for!" I said a little too quickly. I seriously thought I was busted, but Kurt just looked at me quizzically, then walked into my room.

He sat on a chair and I sat on my bed.

"Soo… can you, like, tell me what happened?" I said while looking into Kurt's blue eyes.

"Kurt, turn off your inducer! You don't need to hide from me." I said with a hint of anger in my voice. He wore that watch way to much. I hated not seeing his soft blue fur, his beautiful gold eyes, and his spaded blue tail. I've come to love everything about Kurt whether he likes them or not. Kurt just sighed and turned his inducer off.

"Now, please tell me what's going on with you and Amanda." I asked in the most sincerest voice I could muster. Kurt uneasily shifted in his chair. What was his problem!

"Vell, Amanda vas mad at me, because I… she heard me tell Scott zat she would not be able to fit into her prom dress if she ate any more gut bombs. Then she… vell she started crying and ran away from me." said Kurt sadly as if the memory would replay itself if he said it.

"I vas vorried zat she wouldn't forgive me , so I told her to come to the institute and told her I was sorry." he said.

I really felt bad for him. The joke was really funny and I had to hid my laughing with coughs. She never could take a joke the right way.

"That's great… you guys didn't break up. And just in time for the prom this Friday." I said trying not to let my voice crack. Kurt didn't notice. He heard the phone ring.

"I bet zat's Amanda, thanks Kätzchen!" Kurt said as he bamfed to his room.

"Bye.." I croaked before tears fell down my cheeks.

_I'm in the room it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_and she'll never know your story like I do…_

I am hanging out with Kurt in his room. It's almost like the times before Amanda. The only proof that Kurt is dating her, is the pictures of them together on his dresser. I try not to look at them, but they seem to taunt me.

I plug my ipod into his speakers and one of our favorite songs starts to play. Kurt smiles and we both try to sing along. I can still hear Kurt's adorable accent. Another reason why Kurt belongs with me. Amanda knows that he is German, but not that he was tortured by villagers just because he looked different.

_But she wears short skirts,_

_I wear t-shirts, she's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_dreamin' bout the day when you wake up and find_

_that what you're lookin for has been here the whole time_

Come to think about it, Amanda does wear short skirts. She wears them a lot and I remember Kurt telling her to wear longer ones because they other guys would stare. The worst thing that he said that day was that he couldn't stand to loose her. Amanda only said

"If you have to worry about loosing me, I wouldn't be your girl." and with that she kissed him. I remember crying all the way home and not telling anyone why. I just started having one of those wonderful fantasies where Kurt realizes that we're perfect together then I hear…

"Keety, earth to Kätzchen…" said Kurt as I broke out of the daydream.

"Ya Kurt." I said trying not to sound annoyed.

"I vas saying zat maybe ve could go for a valk or something, since I'm done vith my homework." he said

"Ok!" I said trying not to sound too eager. We walked around the mansion outside and talked about random things and I was really happy for the first time all day.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_been here all along, so why can't you see…_

_you belong with me…_

_you belong with me_

_Walk in the streets with you and your worn out jeans_

_I can't help thinking, this is how it ought to be_

_laughing on a park bench thinking to myself_

_Hey isn't this easy!_

Kurt and I are hanging out in the park I said that I would kill for a soda, so Kurt happily went to get us one. I sat on a bench and laughed out loud as Kurt made fun of people behind their backs. I wish everyday was like today. Kurt walked over and brought over the soda.

"Thanks Kurt" I said.

"You're velcome Kätzchen." Kurt replied cheerfully. I grinned really wide and Kurt must've thought I was crazy. But I couldn't help but smile when Kurt called me by the German nickname that he had given me. He hadn't called me "Kätzchen" in a long time.

"Hey isn't this easy!" I whispered as Kurt and I headed back home.

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down_

_you say you're fine, I know you better than that_

_hey what 'cha doing with a girl like that_

I knocked on Kurt's door and I phased through.

"Hey Kurt, do you, like want to watch a movie?" I asked.

"I'll surprise you…" I said trying to sound intriguing.

"As long as it's not ze _Notebook_, zat would be wonderful!" Kurt said from the chandelier. He flipped off the chandelier with grace that has always been denied to me then he ported down.

"Ta-da!" he said as he bowed and waited for applause. I started cracking up because Kurt can be such a goofball sometimes and I loved him for it. He then grinned one of his 1000 megawatt smiles that could have lit up Bayville for a week. We ported down to claim the living room and popped in the movie.

"So… how is, you know, like, you and Amanda." I said trying to sound casual an trying not to spit out Amanda's name.

"Vell, ve're, you know togezer." said Kurt. He wouldn't look into my eyes when he said it. He tried to smile, but that smile wouldn't have powered a flashlight. I fake smiled back and focused on the movie without saying anything.

_What in the world is he doing with a girl like that? _I thought. _All she does is make him miserable!_

_She wears high heels I wear sneakers_

_she's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_dreamin' bout the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're lookin' for has been here the whole time_

I do wear heels occasionally, but I usually wear wedges, flip flops or sneakers. All the shoes I see Amanda wear are 3 inch heels or worse. Everyday! Maybe it's the fact that Amanda wears a skimpy cheerleading outfit at football games. I never thought Kurt would go for a girl like that.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_been here all along, so why can't you see…_

_you belong with me.._

_Standin by and waiting at your back door_

_all this time how could you not know_

_bab-yyyy_

_you belong with me_

_you belong with me_

As I wait for Kurt to let me in to his room, I wonder if I'll always be known as just a best friend to Kurt. Tears gathered in my eyes as I had h picture in my head of Kurt and Amanda getting married and I would have to watch. I really started crying and ran to my room.

"Keety! Kätzchen! Vat's vrong!" Kurt said as I phased into my room. I heard the phone ring and I then heard Kurt teleport off to go answer it. I cried even harder.

_Ohhhh I remember you drivin to my house_

_in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry_

_I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams_

_think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me…_

_can't you see that I'm the one who understands you_

_been here all along so why can't you see…_

_you belong with me_

Kurt came home late one night from one of his dates and I heard him walk down the hall. But I never heard the door to his room open. I phased my head through my door to see what was the problem. I didn't expect to see Kurt with his head between his knees on the verge of tears.

"Kurt?" I whispered "Everything's going to be fine. Just come in to my room." I said soothingly as I helped him up. I then guided him to my room and closed the door.

"Kurt, you get changed and recharge your… Wait. Where's your inducer?" I asked.

Kurt looked as if he was seriously going to cry.

"Toad took it. Vile I vas at Amanda's house. Her parents saw me and… all zey saw vas a fuzzy blue monster and not Amanda's boyfriend. She had to break up vith me." Kurt said as tears gathered on his fuzzy blue cheeks.

"Woah Kurt, Easy. Everything's gonna be fine. We'll feed Toad to Rhane after all of this is over. Don't worry. Just go take your shower and come back to my room." I said trying not to cry myself. I guess I could never be with him. He's too fragile for another relationship. He somberly teleported to his room with a *bamf*!

I put a C.D. that I burned into my radio and changed into my pajamas. See, I know his favorite songs and he always wakes up in the middle of the night because of nightmares from his past and we talk it out over some (shh!) coffee. Why couldn't he have seen that I liked him and dumped Amanda earlier so he wouldn't have his heart broken like this. Kurt teleported back into the room. I guided him to my bed and let him sit down.

"Kurt, you're with me now. I won't hurt you. Don't shut me out. Let me help you." I pleaded.

"Or, I could let Logan out and slice Toad and his goonie buddies into deli meat and feed their scraps to Sabretooth. Kurt had to smile at that one. Oh man. I sure was glad to see him smile. I hit play on the radio. It started playing one of Kurt's favorite songs.

"I'll get us some cookies and milk, and you stay here and chill." I said as I phased into the Kitchen. Ororo handed me some freshly baked cookies and I poured us two glasses of milk. When I phased back to my room, it was trashed. I saw Kurt wrestling with… TOAD! I am so going to murder that useless amphibian!

"How dare you come back here after what you did!" I screamed at Toad. I punched him a bunch of times until blood was dripping out of his mouth and nose. Then I phased him halfway through the wall so that I could still sock his ugly head.

"Keety, stop." said Kurt. I ignored him and punched Toad again still furious at him for hurting my friend then daring to return. I pulled my bloody fist back for another hit but Kurt grabbed my hand and repeated what he had said before.

"Katzchen, stop. I think he got vat he deserved." said Kurt.

"Kurt, I won't let this scumbag hurt my friends! Especially the ones that I really…" I said. Oops! I just snitched on myself.

"One's you vreally vat?" asked Kurt quizzically. He approached me walking closer and closer until we were face to face.

"Vat?" asked Kurt kindly. I sighed and whispered

"Love. Ones I really love. I love you Kurt. And…" I kissed him on the cheek. "You belong with me." I finished. Kurt looked extremely shocked. Then he did something that shocked me even more. His lips grew closer to mine then…

"Yo, leave me out of this and go to a different room!" croaked Toad.

"Shut Up!" I said as I turned around and gave him a roundhouse kick that Logan would be proud of and his head hung limp. Out cold.

_standin by and waiting at your back door_

_all this time how could you not know_

_bab-yyyy_

_you belong with me_

_you belong with me_

_you belong with me_

Kurt's lips grew closer to mine and we shared a loving, passionate kiss.

" Ich liebe dich" said Kurt.

"Huh?" I asked still in a daze. Kurt smiled.

"It means 'I love you'." Kurt said.

"Oh! I love you too Kurt. I love you too. I whispered as we both fell back on to my bed. This was probably the best day of my life.

_have you ever thought that just maybe…_

_you belong with me_

_you belong with me…_

**This fic had a ton of mistakes in it! I tried to fix as many as I saw, but nobody is perfect. Reminder, I did fix this fic. It is old, so don't think that you've gone crazy if you think that you've seen it before. I still accept reviews, so that would be nice.**


End file.
